FASEB Science Research Conference on ?Molecular Biophysics of Membranes? Summary Support is requested for a FASEB Science Research Conference on Molecular Biophysics of Membranes. The 2016 conference will be the 14th in a highly successful 28-year series of FASEB conferences devoted to this area of research. Membrane structural biology and membrane biophysics continues to be a growing field. The number of membrane protein structures that are solved annually continues to grow exponentially. The field has increasingly turned to super-resolution microscopy to resolve architectures of molecular machines that work in and on membranes of viruses, bacteria, and eukaryotic cells. Over 50% of all drug targets, prokaryotic or eukaryotic, are membrane proteins. These and many more contemporary topics will be covered in a meeting with 9 scientific sessions and 2 keynote lectures over a period of 5 days. The 2016 summer conference has a strong, but not exclusive focus on membrane biophysics of viruses and bacteria. It will bring together junior and senior scientists in a collegial atmosphere in Snowmass, CO. 120-150 scientist are expected to attend with 37 of them giving invited talks and an additional 27 being selected from the submitted abstracts for short talks. In addition, all poster presenters will have the opportunity to advertise their posters in single-slide ?poster preview? talks. This and daily ?meet the experts sessions? will ensure optimal networking between researchers of all ages. The meeting has a long tradition of bringing together biophysicists, biochemists, virologists, microbiologists, cell biologists, and physiologists in an intimate setting to share the latest developments in their fields. Biophysicists and other basic scientists are exposed to interesting applied biological problems, and vice- versa, translational biologists can learn about new ideas and techniques for studying and understanding molecular processes that happen in and around membranes. The requested funds will be used to support the registration and travel expenses of a diverse set of speakers.